Between Brothers
Between Brothers is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Paul Giacoppo, it originally aired on November 25, 2011. Story Grune, Slithe and the entire Lizard army with their arsenal of Mecha War Machines surround the entire Elephant Village while the ThunderCats stand guard outside the hut that houses the portal that leads to the Astral Plane. Panthro tells WilyKit and WilyKat the story about how once Grune ripped out his own saber tooth in order to kill Spidera, reiterating that Grune isn't one who will give up easily. The army launches an attack on the village and the ThunderCats brace themselves for battle while the Elephants decide to go off and meditate. As the battle rages on, Grune and Panthro decide to go head-to-head against each other in unarmed combat. Eventually the Elephants join in the battle, shifting the balance of power away from Slithe and the Lizards who flee the battle scene. Meanwhile inside the Astral Plane, Lion-O and Tygra continue arguing while they search for the Spirit Stone. They then see a vision of one of their childhood memories in which Tygra caused Lion-O to fall into a pit in the Forbidden Ruins and left him there. The two brothers start fighting each other and once again Tygra kicks Lion-O into a pit. But he pulls him out again while telling him how during that childhood incident he had in fact run away to call Claudus for help. As the two brothers reconcile, Mumm-Ra, who had entered the Astral plane disguised as a Raven, reveals himself. Transforming into his ever-living form he attacks the two Cats. Lion-O then realizes tha they had been standing on the Spirit Stone the whole time. He jams his Gauntlet of Omens into the ground, powering it with the stone and increasing his armor. Lion-O then delivers a few of his own blows to Mumm-Ra. However, the removal of the Spirit Stone from the Astral Plane causes it to start collapsing. The trio escape from the plane and arrive in the real world. Grune, who is still engaged in battle with Panthro gets sucked into the portal of the collapsing Astral Plane. Instead of pulling him out, Panthro sacrifices his arms to ensure that Grune is defeated once and for all. Later that evening, Cheetara walks towards Tygra, telling him that she had chosen him years ago. The two then kiss as Lion-O looks on with shock. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Notable Quotes Anet: As always, we will seek to understand our role through mediation. Mumm-Ra: Embrace your jealousy, your greed, your fear. For in this world I can make your darkest thoughts as real as flesh. Panthro: Any sacrifice is worth the defeat of your enemy. Slithe: You know, Grune. For a cat you're quite the snake. Tygra: I would never betray you. Not then. Not now. Anet: Only rarely, but when we do we fight to win. Panthro: You know what I miss the most? The scars. A lot of history on those arms. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 2 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Between Brothers - 001.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 002.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 003.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 004.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 005.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 006.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 007.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 008.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 009.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 010.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 011.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 012.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 013.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 014.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 015.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 016.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 017.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 018.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 019.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 020.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 021.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 022.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 023.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 024.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 025.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 026.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 027.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 028.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 029.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 030.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 031.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 032.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 033.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 034.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 035.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 036.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 037.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 038.png Screenshots - Between Brothers - 039.png Official Preview Clips Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Paul Giacoppo